


Mr. Fix It

by AVPDSylvesterDodd (ConvenienceStoreMusical)



Series: A Month of Scorpion Drabbles [17]
Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3490022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConvenienceStoreMusical/pseuds/AVPDSylvesterDodd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Role-Reversal AU. Happy likes watching Toby work on his machines as well as bothering him about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Fix It

"You ready with that gizmo of yours?" Happy settles herself onto Toby's workbench- he's fiddling with what looks like a mess of vacuum parts. She notices his body tense up when she's near him. Happy debates teasing him about whatever he's trying to hide from her.

"Patience! Let me work my magic," he scoffs. "I'm making a masterpiece here y'know." He sets the incomplete machine down, lifting his hat off his head to wipe the sweat from his brow.

"Looks more like a hunk of junk." She watches his eyebrow twitch ever so slightly.

"I'm workin' on it," he grumbles.

**Author's Note:**

> More of the Role Reversal AU, though not concrete for the eventual fic I want to write (mostly because I forgot to include Sylvester- I'm a _sham_!!!!). 
> 
> This time Happy becomes a psychologist and Toby's the mechanical genius. My feelings on this is Happy learned more about psychology to help cope with her past (her father abandoning here + having to be put in foster care) and maybe to help out other foster kids. Adversely, Toby's interest in mechanics were mostly honed to fix appliances around the house initially. Being a kid with a mentally ill parent and feeling overwhelmed with not knowing how to help, he gradually threw himself more and more into his work. 
> 
> Most of their personalities stay the same, though Happy becomes 45% snarkier; even though she has low EQ she can pick up on body language. This is primarily used to get information she wants rather than taking other people's feelings into consideration. Toby's marginally more withdrawn and takes his time with his work; he prides himself as an artist. He's also disgruntled when his work is then destroyed in the course of a mission.


End file.
